


Sugar Daddies?

by Jos_lynn



Category: Black Panther (2018), Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four, Iron Fist (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash is jealous, M/M, Peter Is Clueless, Peter doesnt actually have any sugar daddies i promise, Very slight irondad, mainly because MJ and Ned doesnt want him to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: 5 times the students of Midtown High believe that Peter has a Sugar daddy and the 1 time that proves he doesn't
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Danny Rand, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Reed Richards, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1308
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



> This idea was given to me by my good friend KollaneAuto. I hope you enjoy!

Within the past couple of years, Peter has become notorious for interrupting Acadec practice in some way or another and today was no different. His phone went off halfway through class making most of the students jump. He walked towards the corner of the room while sending Mr. Harrington an apologetic look as he answered what ended up being a video call. 

"Harry! What’s up?” Peter happily exclaimed causing Ned to look up from where he was sitting. Without warning, he jogged away from the group and joined Peter in the corner greeting Harry. 

“What’s up, guys. I have some news.” A few members of the team (read: mainly Flash) were interested in the mystery guy so they started to move closer towards Peter who wasn’t paying attention. “I’m coming home!”

“Oh my god, that's amazing.” Peter and Ned shared excited smiles as Harry told them about how he will be coming back to run Oscorp since his father was recently institutionalized. Both Harry and Peter shared a meaningful glance that Ned wasn’t able to understand completely, but the three quickly moved past it. 

“When are you going to get here,” Ned asked, excited to properly meet him. They’ve managed to talk a few times over the past couple of years and he knew Peter was always happy to hear from his old friend. During their conversation Flash was able to get close enough to the two boys to see Harry’s face clearly causing him to gasp.

“Holy shit that’s Harry Osborn.” The rest of the team rushed to see if he was telling the truth ignoring the protests of both Mr. Harrington and MJ. Harry starts waving to the teens that he was able to see before laughing at the overwhelmed look on Peter's face. 

“Yes hi. I’m Harry.” He introduced himself, but before he was able to say anything else Flash shoved his way back to the front of the group and grabbed Peter’s phone out of his hand.

“How do you know Parker? Why the hell are you even talking to him?” Flash demanded while glaring at Peter who was trying to grab his phone. 

“Give Pete his phone back and I’ll answer your questions.” Flash heard the subtle threat that was hidden in that sentence and decided it would be best not to get on the bad side of a billionaire. He threw the phone in Peter's direction, not necessarily caring if the boy caught it or not, but did start paying attention again when Harry started talking. “Peter and I have been best friends since we were like three years old. We’ve kept in touch ever since I had to leave New York.” 

The team listened with rapt attention amazed that little Peter Parker was best friends with The Harry Osborn heir to Oscorp industries.

“Alright everyone he’s not that cool. Let’s get back to work now.” MJ sent a small smile to the boy on the phone from where she was standing not wanting to get too close to the group of sweaty kids, Harry exaggeratedly waved at her before she flicked him off demanding the team to hurry up. She motioned to Peter and Ned giving them a few minutes to say goodbye before she comes and gets them herself.

“To answer your question it’s a surprise, but I’m gonna see you as soon as I can Pete.” The three said their goodbyes to each other and Peter and Ned went back to join the rest of the team. Everyone kept glancing at him, but he was too happy to let it bother him. Twenty minutes later Peter rushed out of the school as soon as the bell rang ready to go on patrol, but paused when he saw a familiar midnight blue car pulled in front of the school. Students were starting to group up watching to see who was going to get into the car when Peter slowly started walking towards it, he knew he recognized the car but he needed to make sure before he ran and got in. 

“Peter lets go!” Harry yelled as he stuck his head out of the driver's side window. Students that were still watching gasped as they saw Peter excitedly run and basically jump into the passenger seat of the car. They all watched as the car drove away before they started gossiping about what had just happened. 

The Acadec team listened as rumors started pouring around them ranging from the two being old friends to someone jokingly saying that Harry was Peter’s sugar daddy. Flash ran with the joke and started telling everyone that it was true. He told people that Harry called Peter whilst in their last period and started discussing payment for the pictures he has been sending while he was away and a new schedule for in-person activities. 

MJ did her best to shut down the rumor by threatening everyone around her, but it spread faster then she could make people fear for their lives. Soon enough everyone was talking about puny parker selling his body for some extra cash while his friends were forced to listen in silence since every time they tried to explain the truth they were laughed at by the other teens. 

Flash stood in the center of the chaos, proud of what he began until he felt MJ's glare on the back of his head. That look alone promised more pain and suffering then any fights he's ever been in has. It made him shiver in fear just from the thought of it, but he wouldn't have changed anything. He deserved to be friends with Harry, not Peter.


	2. Tony

Two weeks after Harry picked Peter up from school the sugar daddy rumors were finally calming down and Peter was still ignorant to them. The Acadec team decided not to tell him about them because knowing Peter he would have stressed unnecessarily about them, so as long as they didn’t escalate to something worse then no one would mention them to him. MJ just didn’t want anything to take his focus off of important things such as competition and patrol, so she made Ned agree to keep everything under wraps for now. It was easier then it should have been because of Peter's ability to block out even the quietest of whispers from his classmates and his obliviousness to anyone paying slightly more attention to him than usual.

As the three were walking out of school together later that day they noticed a crowd of students blocking them from getting out of the door. MJ shouldered her way out while pulling the boys with her but stopped when she saw Tony Stark leaning against a sleek black car in front of their school. She rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to bring the rumors back full force and was tempted to just keep Peter from seeing him, but at the same time, she was excited to see Flash’s face once he realized that Peter did, in fact, know Tony. She got her phone ready to take Flash’s picture as Peter and Ned started walking towards Tony. MJ motioned that she would follow them in a second after she captured the horror that was bound to find it's way onto Flash's face.

Tony met the boys halfway and threw his arm around Peter's shoulder while nodding at the still star-struck Ned. MJ jogged up to the trio knocking against Peter's other shoulder making Tony send her a glare at being jostled. The four ignored the whispers that started up around them and instead talked amongst themselves as they walked to the car.

“What’re you doing here Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned as he shifted closer to the man and pulled out his phone to send May a quick text about going off with Tony, probably for the weekend. 

“Harley’s about to land. Figured you might want to be there when he does.” The arm Tony had over Peter's shoulders was the only thing keeping the boy from jumping up and down in excitement and they all knew it. MJ smirked, always happy to tease Peter over his boy toy.

"Awe Petey are you excited to see your boy toy?" Peter went bright red at MJ's words as he tried stuttering out a protest for the term 'boy toy'. He was interrupted by Ned reaching over and squeezing his cheek as he helped MJ tease him.

"So cute!" Peter shoved the hand away focusing his attention on Tony who was looking between the three of them in amusement.

“Harley’s coming here?” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the pure excitement that adorned the younger boy's face as he nodded knowing that it’s been nearly five months since both boys saw each other in person. He glanced down at his watch and took note of how close they would be to making it or not.

“Yes, your boyfriend will be here within the hour so we gotta leave now if we wanna make it before he lands.” Without another word, Peter jumped into the passenger seat of the car while yelling a quick goodbye to his friends.

"See ya, Michelle, Ted." Tony winked at the other students who were still watching him as he got in the car, before quickly speeding out of the parking lot. MJ wasted no time in flicking the car off while Ned jumped for joy because he was personally addressed by Iron Man. She rolled her eyes knowing no matter how often Ned saw Tony he was probably always going to fangirl about him.

The other students stood in shock as they watched the car holding both Peter Parker and Tony Stark sped out of the parking lot. Flash turned his attention to MJ and Ned who was still standing on the sidewalk as they were discussing something with each other and his face went bright red when MJ noticed him staring. 

"Hey, freaks. What's Penis doing with Stark?" Flash yelled across the yard of the school. MJ and Ned let out sighs as they turned to face Flash who looked constipated.

"Flash, he's told you plenty of times about his internship at SI," MJ explained slowly as if she was talking to a toddler since that's how he acted most of the time. A few of the other students who stood behind Flash laughed at how condescending MJ was being, making the boy glare in their general direction.

"Tony Stark himself would never come pick up an intern unless that person was someone important or did something special for him." The other kids nodded along with him knowing how unlikely it was that Tony would even know any of the interns that worked for him. Flash turned around and explained what he thought was going on to the rest of the kids. "Now we all know Penis isn't anyone important, but I'm sure there's a lot of things he could do to please Stark."

"That's illegal. Peter's only 17." Ned yelled wanting to stick up for his friend and try to disprove the disgusting things that Flash was spreading.

"That's why they use the 'internship' as a cover. No ones the wiser." Whispers broke out as the group started discussing what Flash was implying and making their own additions to the story. A lot of people were speculating that the reason he was even doing so well in school was either because Tony did the work for him or paid the school off to ensure he had nearly perfect grades. 

MJ and Ned shared a glance wondering what they were going to do now. At first, they figured the sugar daddy rumor would die down after a week or two, but now they knew that any little thing that Flash or anyone else can get a hold of would bring it back full force. They prayed that nothing else that happens before the end of the year could be linked back to him having a sugar daddy or two.


	3. Danny

Mr. Harrington was absent on Wednesday the next week which meant that the Acadec team basically had a free period unless MJ wanted to keep practicing. Normally she would, but at the moment she was more interested in the story that Peter was telling her and Ned so she allowed everyone to have a break. 

“Double D actually called in reinforcements because it was getting kind of crazy, you know?” Peter was explaining the team-up that happened between him and Daredevil the night before as they went after a sex trafficking operation they figured out was run by none other than Wilson Fisk. “So this guy Iron Fist shows up out of nowhere to help and his hand is glowing, right? He punches one guy and he goes flying and knocks over like four other guys. It was like human bowling!”

"Dude that's so cool!" Ned loved when Peter told them about his superhero adventures, especially ones that involved Daredevil since the man was a mystery to everyone. MJ also liked hearing the stories, but mainly so she could keep up to date with Peter as Spiderman since he has a tendency to not tell them when something's wrong. 

"I know right. So after that, we ended up taking them out pretty easily and Iron Fist joined us in our usual after fight med check where we got to officially meet each other." 

"You mean out of the suit? Why did you tell a random hero who you are?" MJ scowled at the other boy who looked panicked at being admonished. This was the reason that she liked being kept in the loop so that she could yell at him when he did something unreasonably stupid.

"It was a complete accident, I swear. We went back to Double D's hideout and usually, I just take off the mask and relax so that's what I did. I completely forgot iron fist was with us, but he took off his mask too and introduced himself so it's cool." Peter explained, hoping to placate MJ enough for her not to kill him. Ned on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out over the fact that Peter knew the secret identity of another superhero. One day he was going to convince him to let him meet all the superheroes he knows.

"How did DD react to that?" MJ was sure that Daredevil was one of the only heroes with at least a little common sense when it comes to secret identities seeing as no one even had any viable theories about who he was under the mask. She hoped that with all the time Peter was spending with him that he would pick up some of that but so far it hasn't done anything. 

"He said we were menaces that would be dead if it wasn't for him. So really I think it went well." The two boys high fived knowing that Daredevil was the type of person to show affection in weird ways, like MJ, and that was his way of saying he didn't want anything bad to happen to Peter. 

"So anyway Iron Fist and I started talking and he's super cool. We have plans to hang out today!" Ned stared at Peter as if he just told him the answers to the universe.

"You're going to hang out with a guy you only met last night? Alone?" MJ rolled her eyes as Ned started to stutter something out agreeing with what she was saying, but still thinking it was cool. 

"Well no. Double D is going to meet up with us. He thinks we will do something dumb if we are left unsupervised." Peter admitted feeling his cheeks heat up at needing to be babysat.

"Dude your life." 

"I know." The boys' high fives each other once again before holding out a fist to MJ who just rolled her eyes at them. 

"What're you guys going to do?" She asked instead as both boys deflated from her dismissal. 

"You know how before patrol on Wednesday's I usually go and feed pigeons with Ms. Elise? Well apparently Iron fist joins her on his free days, so we're gonna go together today then maybe get some ice cream afterward." Ms. Elise was a kind old lady who tends to wait in central park with a churro or two for him to eat while on patrol. On Wednesdays as a hidden 'thank you' he started joining her in the park to feed pigeons as Peter. It's become one of his favorite things to do every week and he's excited to spend time with both Danny and Matt at the same time.

"Is DevilDad gonna have to pay for you?" MJ teased him knowing how he didn't have any extra money at the moment and that he wouldn't dare ask Stark for some either.

"Shut up, don't call him that. And for your information, no Iron Fist said he'll pay." Ned laughed as Peter's face went completely red while MJ smirked at his embarrassment.

The three of them walked out of the school together after the bell rang talking about whether DevilDad or IronDad was better. Before they were able to come to a decision Peter was telling them that Iron Fist was here and he had to go. The two watched him before she glanced around at who he could be going towards when her eyes caught onto a familiar face.

"Holy shit. That's Danny Rand." MJ breathed out watching as Peter skipped towards the older man.

"Who?" Ned questioned glancing between MJ and the two that were hugging on the sidewalk. 

"The dudes a billionaire. Just came out of nowhere sometime last year after being presumed dead. I did some research cuz I thought it was interesting." She shrugged trying to seem uninterested. Ned gasped at the sudden realization of who Peter was talking to and what it would mean.

"And Peter just ran up to him. He's….." He trailed off while punching the air miming Iron Fist's power.

"Yup."

"Holy shit Danny Rand? Like the billionaire? Where is he?" Flash asked, pushing himself between MJ and Ned as he searched the parking lot.

"Nowhere. He isn't anywhere we were just tal…" Ned tried to convince him, but before he was able to step in front of Rand and Peter who were now hugging in plain view, Flash noticed the pair. 

"Holy shit is that Penis?" The other students that were walking out of the school slowed as they looked over to where Flash was staring. Some people recognized Danny while most others were left confused. "What the fuck is he doing with Danny Rand?"

"Fuck off. Mind your own business Eugene." MJ snarled feeling all the pent up anger from everything Flash has been saying about Peter spill over the edges. Ned grabbed onto her arm in an attempt to calm her enough to not attack Flash where everyone could see it.

"I'm right, aren't I? It started out as a joke but I'm actually right, huh?" Flash sneered, taking MJ's anger as defensiveness on Peter's behalf. The Acadec team made their way over to the trio listening to what was happening. 

"You don't know anything," Ned yelled, pushing MJ back slightly as he got up in Flash's face. Everyone knew that Ned wasn't the type to get angry and confrontational with someone, especially Flash, but the anger that shone through his eyes was startling, to say the least. 

"Everyone! Penis has another daddy. It's Danny Rand, look." Flash announced deciding to ignore Ned's warning look. The other students who were waiting to see what was going to happen watched as Peter and Danny walked away together with their heads bowed towards each other. "Just so everyone's aware. Rand is a billionaire."

The Acadec team began whispering theories to each other as MJ glared at them. "You guys can't seriously believe this."

"I mean we didn't at first with Harry, but then it was Tony Stark picking him up. We got a little suspicious, but now? That's Danny Rand how in the hell would Peter be close to Danny Rand?" Charles spoke up from the back of the group as most of the others nodded their heads in agreement. Betty was the only one that looked apologetic in the slightest, but she sided with the rest of the students. 

"Because he's close with Tony." Ned snapped glaring at the team, particularly Betty. He was upset that they wouldn't trust him enough to take his side and would instead believe Flash, someone who has been out to get Peter for as long as they could remember. 

"Yeah, he obviously met him through Tony. Who cares how they became close?" A few of the kids thought about what she was saying, but they couldn't comprehend why Peter would be close to Tony Stark for any other reason. Sure he was smart, but he was still in high school, nothing else made sense to them.

"I'm sure he met him through Tony alright," Flash whispered, sending an amused glance to the rest of the team. A few of them chuckled, but cut themselves short when MJ got up in Flash's face with a harsh glare.

"Peter does not have any sugar daddies no matter what you morons believe." Flash gulped and took a step back feeling overwhelmed. She turned her glare to the rest of the team who quickly looked away from the obviously furious girl.

"Is everything ok, ms. Jones?" Principal Morita asked as he noticed the murderous look the girl in question had in her eyes. He also took note of the tense postures that the rest of the teens around her had.

"Everything's fine," MJ grunted out not even sparing anyone around her a glance as she stalked across the parking lot to make her way home. Ned followed quickly after her, ignoring as Betty tried to get his attention.


	4. Reed

Ever since the Danny Rand incident of last week, the Acadec team dynamic has been tense, to say the least. Peter was confused about what was happening, but anytime he mentioned it everyone would get quiet and try to avoid him. MJ and Ned would quickly change the subject before he was able to question it any further which concerned him.

"Peter.. are you ok?" Ned asked quietly as Mr. Harrington spoke to the students about their upcoming decathlon competition. Usually, he would have tried to convince one of them to tell him what was going on with the team, but he didn't mention it even once today.

"Obviously not. I mean look at him he can't even keep his head up." MJ snorted trying to mask the worried feeling that was flowing through her.

Ned shrugged his shoulders as he agreed with her. "You right."

"I can hear you guys." Peter snapped annoyed that they were disturbing his much-needed nap. It was really hard for him to focus over the pounding that was radiating through his head.

"We're just worried because something is obviously wrong," Ned whispered knowing that Peter must have been in a lot of pain from whatever was wrong.

"It's nothing guys just got a little hurt last night on patrol with Johnny." Peter sighed as he sat up slightly, feeling bad about snapping at them. 

"What happened?" Whatever happened wasn't on the news which made MJ slightly nervous since two heroes got hurt and no one knows about it. 

"We were hanging out on a roof when we were shot at. I took the bullet and fell off the building, wasn't able to save myself so I hit the ground pretty hard." Both teens flinched as they listened to what happened. Ned couldn't help but imagine as Peter fell from the top of a building. He sometimes forgot about the bad aspects of being Spider-man instead he found himself focusing entirely on the fun parts.

"What's hurt and how's johnny?" MJ asked, needing to know what she has to relay to May who will then tell Stark. It's become a bit of a routine for the three of them whenever Peter got hurt. He was always more likely to tell his friends rather than either of his co-parents. 

Peter sighed knowing that if he told them now then everyone who knew his identity would hear about it within the hour, but he was too tired to care right now. "Just broken ribs and a concussion the usual, but I don't know about Johnny, he told me to leave because I couldn't breathe."

"Peter, are you still having trouble breathing?" Ned asked, noticing how his chest wasn't rising as much as it should have. 

"Nah I'm fine don't worry." He shrugged not wanting them to worry too much. He was having a lot of trouble breathing though and it was extremely hard to try to slow his breathing enough for it to look semi-normal.

"Peter."

"Sorry gotta go!" Peter yelled behind him as he took off as soon as the bell rang. MJ and Ned followed after him refusing to let him go patrol right now since he could barely even walk straight.

Peter was about to make a run through the street to get away from his friends and try to patrol for a little bit until Mr. Stark forced him to the tower. 

"Peter." The boy paused and turned to see who said his name and was met with Mr. Reed Richards standing behind him. 

"Mr. Richard's? What's going on?" Peter began to worry whether Johnny was alright or not. Reed typically tries not to interact with him outside of the suit unless there was a big problem. "Is Johnny ok?"

"Johnny's resting. He came home with a couple of bullet wounds and a concussion. He told us that you got hurt, so here I am."

"What? I'm fine. No problems." Peter laughed, taking a few steps back to try and make a run for it. He was stopped when MJ and Ned both put a hand on his shoulders and forced him to stay where he was.

"No, he's not." Ned sent Peter a glare at the fact that he tried to make a break for it instead of taking care of himself.

"He said he has some broken ribs, a concussion, and he's having more trouble breathing than usual." MJ listed off watching as Reed's face scrunched up not liking what he was hearing.

"He could barely stay awake last period." Ned continued while the boy in question tried to argue with what he was saying.

Reed just shook his head choosing to ignore everything that was coming out of the boy's mouth. "Get in the car Peter we're getting you checked over."

"But!"

"No buts. Car. Now." Ned and MJ laughed as they watched Peter walk to the car pouting. Reed pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head wondering why Peter had to be so difficult when everyone just wanted to help him.

"Take care of our boy yeah?" MJ sent a quick text to the co-parents letting them know that Reed had Peter handled for now.

"Of course." He also enjoyed watching how much these two cared for Peter despite not fully understanding what he was going through or why he did something. He was glad they were in the younger boy's life.

"And tell Johnny we said hi!" Ned yelled as Reed started walking away from the duo. He sent a thumbs-up back to acknowledge that he heard what was said before he made it to the car that Peter was sulking outside of.

As Peter and Reed slid into the car Flash seemed to have materialized behind the two that were still standing on the sidewalk watching the car leave. "What's your excuse this time Jones?"

"It's none of your business Flash," MJ growled, not in the mood to deal with Flash and his shit.

Ned knew that if they didn't give some kind of answer to him then he would feel justified in his stupid ideas. So Ned came up with something that technically wasn't a lie but also wasn't the full truth either. "He's good friends with Johnny Storm who got hurt last night, so Reed picked him up so he could visit."

"So now we are supposed to believe that Penis Parker is good friends with Johnny Storm? Also known as The Human Torch, you know a superhero?" Flash asked face full of disbelief, but the teens were able to see how upset the prospect of that being the truth made him.

"I don't care if you believe us, but stop spreading that fucking rumor because you and I both know Peter would never do that." MJ snapped while shoving Flash back a few steps. 

"I'm going to believe what I want until I get real proof because what you're giving me doesn't make any sense." The three of them stopped talking as they heard the rest of the teens around them talk about how Reed Richards just picked up one Peter Parker. "You hear that? I don't even have to spread it anymore. Everyone believes it now."

MJ and Ned watched in silence as everyone started whispering about how surprising it was for Reed Richards to be a sugar daddy. They weren't sure what to do now because any logical explanation either of them could think of could be turned around. They needed to figure out something quick or else something bad is going to come out of this.


	5. T'challa

MJ watched as Peter ignored what the team was talking about as he texted someone. She normally wouldn't care because he's easily the smartest person on the team, but the competition was going to be in two days and they can't afford for anyone to slack off right now.

She waited ten minutes before telling everyone to take a break just to see if he would bring himself back to the rest of them, but when he didn't she stalked her way to where he was sitting and flicked his ear. "What are you doing, loser. Practice isn't over yet." 

"Sorry MJ. Just texting." Peter mumbled ashamed that he was caught even though he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. 

Ned wandered over to the duo as he glanced at the open phone after hearing the end of Peter's sentence. "Oh is it Harley? Tell him hi for me."

Peter shook his head before putting his phone away, ignoring it as another message came in. "No, actually I was talking to Shuri." 

"You mean princess Shuri?" Ned gasped out. He knew that Peter had met her before, but he wasn't aware that the two were close enough to text.

MJ on the other hand knew nothing about her other than what everyone else knew. "Of Wakanda?" 

"Yeah."

"Dude I don't think I can empathize this enough, but your life is crazy," Ned exclaimed as MJ looked mildly impressed at the new information. 

No matter how much she admired the princess she knew that they needed to focus today, so she leveled Peter with a blank look. "As cool as that is, it can wait until after practice no?"

"Yeah, no worries. Sorry MJ." 

"We're taking a break right now, can you tell us what you were talking about?" Ned basically begged. He loved knowing the inside scoop that everyone else would never know.

Peter just shrugged as he pulled out his water bottle and took a sip of water. "We were just talking about this weekend. Her and T'challa are coming to visit and they should be here today."

"The king of Wakanda is coming to new york?" Ned gasped again noticing how Peter was on a first-name basis with an actual king. 

"Yeah, he has some business to do with Mr. Stark and Shuri's just tagging along so we can hang out." Peter was going to tell them all about their plans to start a massive prank war with the adults which they've been planning for nearly six months now, but MJ ended up cutting him off. 

"I'm assuming we aren't supposed to know that are we?" She rhetorically asked as she leveled him with a hard stare. She's tried to explain to both of the boys the importance of being careful with what you tell someone, but neither of them has seemed to take it to heart.

"Uh, probably not. I'm actually not sure?" Peter panicked slightly not wanting anything to accidentally get out and get him in trouble with Mr. Stark and King T'challa. "Please keep it to yourself just in case."

"We got you. No worries my lips are sealed." Ned excitedly told him as he went to get another water bottle from the back table.

MJ just shook her head in disappointment as Peter winced. Everyone knew Ned wasn't the best at keeping secrets, especially when he was excited and he was currently very excited. "Man you're screwed. Now get up and pay attention we've got twenty minutes left."

They spent the last twenty minutes practicing and Peter began actually including himself. He answered the questions quickly and efficiently, making everyone that much more confident in their abilities.

After school let out they walked outside excitedly talking about some of the questions that they went through during practice. Peter stopped in his tracks as he saw T'challa motioning for him to come over to him. He was trying to be discreet in civilian clothes which both MJ and Ned were thankful for.

"Mr. T'challa? What are you doing here?" Ned bowed down while MJ just nodded her head as she started drawing the embarrassed look that Peter wore.

"Please stand." T'challa chuckled as Ned quickly pulled himself back into an upright position. He turned to Peter and began to explain what he was doing there. "Shuri and I just landed and she insisted we come pick you up. She's waiting in the car because I have no doubt she would cause a commotion."

"Of course she would. I'd be more surprised if she didn't." Peter laughed as T'challa just looked exasperated. The other two shared confused looks with each other seeing as they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Were you trying to keep your trip here a secret?" MJ questioned as he remembered their earlier conversation and the fact that people were probably going to see him standing outside of their school.

"Not particularly. How come?" Peter pleaded with his eyes for her to keep quiet which made Ned stifle a laugh next to them.

MJ smirked in the boy's direction before turning back to the king and just shrugged. "No reason."

"Is that the princess? The one halfway out the window waving at us?" Ned suddenly pointed towards a black car that had a teen girl flailing through the cracked open window. 

T'challa rubbed his face obviously fed up with the girl's antics as Peter enthusiastically waved to her. "For Bast's sake. We better go Peter."

"Bye guys," Peter yelled as he jogged towards the car. T'challa waved as he quickly ran to catch up with the other two, not putting it past his sister to try and leave without him.

Ned and MJ turned around surprised that they didn't hear anyone whispering about T'challa and Peter when they saw everyone staring at them slack-jawed. Flash started to try and say something when he promptly passed out cold. No one even bothered to catch him as he fell full speed towards the hard ground.

The rest of the Acadec team bombarded them with questions as a lot of the other teenagers tried to get within hearing distance of them.

"That was King T'challa," Betty mumbled out slack-jawed. She held her phone out in front of her as if she was either taking pictures or recording the events that just happened which wouldn't surprise any of them if she did.

Charles stared at the car that the two of them got into as it began to drive away from the school. "And Peter left with him." 

"He's a sugar daddy." 

"Can Peter tell him I'm always free and of legal age," Abe whispered to MJ who turned to move away from the boy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Abe" She growled out as she glared at him. He hastily backed away from her because she looked about one second away from punching someone in the face.

"Peter is not a sugar baby and King T'challa is not a sugar daddy," Ned stated, trying to get them to understand and believe him.

"Then why was he here to pick up Peter."

"Because he's meeting Tony Stark for something and T'challa brought Princess Shuri to hang out with Peter," MJ explained, figuring that the truth was probably the best option even though she doubted that they would believe her.

Abe stared at the two and laughed at how hard they were trying to convince them. "MJ you scare the shit out of me but that's complete bullshit. That makes no sense."

"And Peter being a sugar baby does?" Ned asked, not understanding their logic. He can't think of anything other than the billionaires that would point to Peter having sugar daddies.

The team seemed to disagree as Cindy shrugged. "It would explain so much."

"If the competition wasn't tomorrow I'd kick all of you off the team because you're all being fucking idiotic." They all flinched knowing that she wasn't joking and wouldn't hesitate to kick them off, especially if they lose.

"Kids, what is going on here?" Principal Morita questioned as he came out of the school confused about why there was a huge group of kids still standing outside. MJ walked off not wanting to risk getting in trouble by threatening students again. He stopped in front of Flash who still laid on the ground as he turned to the students that stood around him. "Is Flash, ok?"


	6. The Proof

MJ stood with Peter and Ned as they quickly went over their final notes together. The regional competition was about to begin and the competition space was filling up quicker than the trio could keep up with. 

The group heard what sounded like someone yelling Peter's name from a distance, but they weren't able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Eventually, they heard it again and recognized who was yelling for him. "Peter!"

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Peter exclaimed not having expected to see him. The two hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other in many years even though they hang out most days.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this, did you? You've been so excited over it for weeks now." Ned ran up to the two boys and crashed into their hug which made them all fall to the ground disrupting the other people walking, but none of them could find it in themselves to care at the moment.

As the three of them stood back up Peter was smiling so wide that MJ was worried that his cheeks were going to rip. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey, Michelle," Harry mumbled as he gave her a short hug. 

"Hey, Harry."

The Midtown Acadec team stood off to the side and watched as Harry and Peter interacted with each other. They were waiting for something suspicious to happen that would confirm what they were already convinced was true. 

People all around them started whispering between each other and pointing in one direction which confused MJ. As the crowd parted she saw a group of some of the most famous people in the world and she knew she should have expected it. Peter had those men wrapped around his finger without him even knowing it.

"Oh my god," Ned whispered as he noticed the group coming towards them. 

"No way," Peter exclaimed as he noticed what everyone was talking about. Harry just smiled as he hung back with the other two.

MJ groaned as she knew what was bound to happen because of this. "Shit this isn't going to go well."

"Guys you all came." The younger boy went around and hugged each and everyone one of them until he made it to Tony who he lingered on slightly longer than the rest.

Tony just held the boy more than happy to hug him for forever if he could. He patted the boy on the back as they pulled away from each other. "Of course we did Pete."

"Wouldn't miss it." Danny laughed as Peter threw himself back into the man for another hug. They knew that May wasn't able to take the day off so they were all there to try and fill in the spot that she had to leave open. They were ready to support their boy no matter what happened.

"When is this thing starting Pete?" Tony asked as they walked over to the table that the other three teens were stood at. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders unsure of what time it even was at the moment. MJ just rolled her eyes as she answered the older man instead. "About half an hour."

The group began to chat with each other having increasingly strange conversations since this was the first time they've all been in the same room together. 

MJ and Peter were discussing the probability of their round having a large focus of Physics questioned when Flash came up to them. "Wow Penis. I'm surprised." 

"What are you talking about Flash?" Peter questioned not knowing what has been going on for the past few months.

MJ however knew what he was about to say and she wasn't going to deal with it today. "Fuck off Flash."

"It's just I never took you as someone brave enough to bring all your sugar daddies to the same place. In public no less." Peter choked on his spit in surprise alerting T'challa who was standing closest to the two. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" T'challa listened in as Peter questioned Flash. He was disgusted by the thought of any of the people around him being his sugar daddy.

"You don't have to hide it anymore. The whole school's figured it out." Peter stared at Flash confused about where these accusations came from which made the other boy angry. "Quit faking Penis we know about your sugar daddies."

T'challa told Tony what he had just heard from the Flash kid and neither of them were happy about it. MJ straightened up as he noticed Tony stalking towards them, looking angrier than she's ever seen him.

"It makes sense honestly. They're all rich and smart so they can pay you in cash or homework answers. Smart play Parker but it's over now." Flash sneered, not noticing the two new presences behind him. Peter however noticed the two angry men that towered over Flash seeing as he was even shorter than Peter himself.

"I don't have any sugar daddies, especially not them." Peter squeaked out which alerted the rest of the billionaires who started to walk towards them. Flash rolled his eyes as he got ready to mock him until he heard someone behind him clear their throat.

"Did you just say that Peter is our sugar baby," Tony growled looking angrier than he was even a second ago. Flash tried to deny it by claiming that I was a joke and that the two boys were actually close friends, but none of them believed him for good reason.

"Because that's what it seemed like to us," Danny muttered darkly from behind Flash making him jump and quickly turn to face him. 

"Talk like that is just asking to get hit," Harry growled from the other side, making the boy spin around again. He wasn't going to let anyone bully his friend in his presence. "Especially when it's directed at my best friend."

"No, I didn't. We were just messing around right Parker?" Flash cringed trying to get out of the circle of angry billionaires that he managed to find himself in.

Peter quickly nodded agreeing with the obviously scared boy. He wouldn't put it past the men to freak out more than necessary on Flash. "Yeah, everything's fine nothing to worry about."

"No Peter. I heard him with my own two ears." Tony shut him down before he turned to focus his attention on Flash who was shaking in his shoes. "That boy right there is smarter and more capable without any of our help then you will ever be and he proves that to me every day."

Reed agreed as he put one hand on Peter's shoulder. "If I ever thought he would agree I would offer him a job on the spot and he knows it. There is no reason for him to need to get money or answers off of other people."

"Me too he always has a spot in Oscorp if he wants it." 

"The labs of Wakanda are always open for him." T'challa nodded glaring daggers at Flash. 

"So is Rand Enterprises." Danny nodded in agreement. As they all talked about and praised Peter he began to curl in on himself.

"But he will never need to take them up on their offer because he's already the heir to Stark industries and I swear to the gods if you ever even think about the rumor, I have no doubt you've been spreading, then I will make sure you'll never find a job even a fifth as successful as any of our businesses and I'm sure they all agree with me." Tony threatened the teenager as the rest of them nodded in agreement. All MJ could think of was how it was a good thing Flash was a legal adult so no one could sue them.

"Mr. Stark, really that's not necessary." Peter gasped out not wanting Flash's whole life to be ruined because of this.

"Protecting you will always be a necessity," Tony explained as he pulled the younger boy into a hug since he knew how hard this rumor was actually going to hit when he was no longer in public. Everyone realized that the way they looked at each other was in a father-son capacity rather than a daddy-baby one. Although it was obvious that all of them were fiercely protective of Peter by the way they held themselves around him. 

"Peter!" Harley yelled as he ran up to the boy and pulled him into a hug. "My watch vibrated, what's wrong?"

"Nothing now. Tony took care of it." Peter leaned up and kissed Harley and ignored everyone as they either gasped in surprise or groaned in annoyance. The Acadec team was shocked that Peter had a boyfriend since he's never mentioned having one and that he was so attractive. 

"Where were you four? We've been here for like twenty minutes?" Danny questioned as Harley and Peter pulled apart and the other three wondered up to them.

"We would have been here earlier, but someone purposefully bumped into Matt and he wouldn't stop trying to fight the guy," Shuri explained as she glared at the blind man standing on the other side of Johnny.

"I had to carry him away. The dudes heavy." Johnny whined as rubbed his supposedly sore arm muscles.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not sorry." Matt growled out looking between every one, as well as he could, as if he was daring them to argue with him. 

MJ watched as Flash made his escape as everyone became distracted by Matt. She couldn't help, but think that he got what he deserved and very soon everyone would understand just how wrong they were once Betty posted the video that she probably recorded of the incident. Now it was time for them to win the competition and make the billionaires proud.


End file.
